Teased
by chazza
Summary: Basically everyone is human except Buffy still becomes the Slayer. It is about Her being raped so young and losing her best friend Spike and what happens when spike starts to see her for who she is. I know it proberly suxs but who knows. WIP
1. Default Chapter

She watches him talking to his friends, his brilliant blonde hair standing out above all else. She remembered when it was brown and had curls trying to push there way out. She shyly ducked her head when she saw him looking and went back to eating her lunch once more alone.  
  
It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, she was in fact gorgeous but no one could see. Underneath the thick glasses she wore were gorgeous green eyes clear as the day but at the same time clouded with something unseen. Underneath her baggy shirt and bug shorts was a slim body, the very essence of womanhood. She had a tight, slim, one might say feminine body that cannot be seen. Her breasts can't be seen through the overly big top but they are perfect.  
  
Once a long time ago she used to wear tight clothes but then it all changed. She became withdrawn, lost her best friend, lost all her friends, became the loser of the school. She rarely talked these days, only to stutter a few words to teachers. She got away with it by being smart, some might say she was a genius but if you know her she isn't. She studies because she is bored, doesn't have a life, too scared.  
  
The boy she stares at was once her best friend but then he changed. He got the attention of the popular group and left his best friend behind much to her dismay. She was left vulnerable and that was when on her 13th birthday everything changed.  
  
She remembers the excitement over being allowed to go to the bronze by herself for the first time. Her mum said she was old enough as long as she was back before 10pm and so she was excited. She stood in front of the mirror for hours trying to decide what to wear. In the end she was in a mini black skirt with a red halter sparkly top.  
  
When she arrived at the bronze a boy from school Riley came over and asked her dance. He gave her a coke and in her excitement she didn't see the pill he slipt in it. They danced for a couple of hours and at 9:30pm she was starting to feel very dizzy and Riley being the gentleman she thought he was said " Hey you don't look so well come on I'll take you home". It wasn't her home he took her too and when he started all she could do was cry and try to push him off. The pill rendered her helpless and when he had finished he laughed and said "Shouldn't try to play grown up if your not ready". He left her there and she stared at the ceiling wondering how she could have been so stupid. She slowly got up and tried not to cry out at not only the pain between her legs but the bruises that were no doubt going to show up between her legs and on her arms from his touches.  
  
She hurried home and crawled into the shower mindful of waking her mother. The water she turned to scalding hot and she tried to scrub what he had done off her to no avail. She slumped on the floor and cried, she cried for herself, for what she had once been. The hot water turned to cold and she slumped with no energy but put her hand up to twist that knob. She pulled herself up and wrapped in a towel laid in her bed to her on waiting nightmares.  
  
Every time it was different, she could see him leering at her and telling her she deserved it, that she shouldn't wear those clothes if she didn't want it. He hit her harder each time she dreamt but still she didn't stop him.  
  
Now that she thought about it, she wondered how her mother never saw the changes she went through. She went from happy go larky girl to sullen quiet withdrawn all in a week. Her mother oblivious went about with her work not once seeing the pains he was in. She knew what happened wasn't her fault at least that is what she told herself but in her heart she thought she asked for it.  
  
A couple of weeks after much avoidance of Riley she ran into him in the hall while rushing to the toilet. He pushed up against the locker and she stuttered "Pa Please le let me go". She mentally slapped herself for being so weak but he smiled and started touching her and said "Whets wrong summers wasn't it good." She pushed him off and ran for the toilet sobbing.  
  
He eventually got tired of scaring her but decided turning her into the loser of the school was his mission. It worked very well considering since that night she no longer wore tight clothes but instead was into the baggy stuff. She had no one to turn to so she withdrew into herself. She went from a C average student to A average. She become competition to the nerds in the school but she didn't care. She only studied to get out of talking, to get out of listening.  
  
She looks up from the table again and wonders what would happen if they saw the person she had become underneath the clothes. No not the body the person, the slayer.  
  
She found out on her 16th birthday, at first she didn't believe but he showed her. She was terrorified at this power she seemed to wield. She was wicked strong and with the techniques and moves the new librarian/watcher Giles showed her, she became street smart. She knew she could take on just about any one. Giles at showed her that she could do anything she wanted and he understood what she was going through. He knew something had happened to her but he didn't know and didn't push.  
  
She spent a lot of her time in the library now that she had a friend (Giles). She didn't talk much but the silence was comfortable as she studied. He had known her for a year and he watched her go from stuttering quiet shy girl who tried not to talk to him to chattering to him as soon as she entered the room without even a stutter.  
  
In class and around the school she wasn't the same, she ducked her head and stuttered and avoided answering questions. The constant teasing and the humiliation of what happened to her had taken its toll. The only place she still looked like that normal girl was on her nightly patrols where the only people who saw her were dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

She gets up now with her lunch tray and slowly makes her way to deposit to be washed. One of kids at the popular table tries to trip her but all he manages to do is make her stumble. Her reflex's are too good for her to fall. She looks into his playful blue eyes and glares which to her surprise widens so she quickly shifts her gaze and continues. Hearing the sounds behind with words like "Freak, Loser, What a nutcase". She takes a deep breathe to avoid going over there to confront them her way and takes another step. She starts muttering to herself "Your better than them, don't go over there, deep breathe." She deposits her tray and walks slowly out of the cafeteria.  
  
She first heads to the toilet to calm herself down and stays in there for five minutes before heading to her final destination.  
  
The library is refuge where no one seems to go often. When she walks in it iss peacefully quiet and she smiles at a way to annoy Giles. She opens her mouth and says loudly "Hey G man what's ya up to, big bad in, or just more big pointless research." Giles looks up from the table and clears his throat and takes his glasses to clean them and says " Buffy I have told you time and again not to call me that." She smirks at him and says "Yeah well what can I say, I just love to annoy you." She slumps in the chair opposite to him and watches him continue to translate a book. She sighs and says "You gonna tell me what I am fighting or am I just gonna sit here looking pretty." He clears his throaht once again and looks up at the stacks and back at Buffy again who is suddenly looking embarrassed at what the watcher is implying. She whispers quickly "Is someone in here because that has never happened when I am in here". When she finish she hears the voice before she sees the owner of it. He says " Well Well Summers actually has a voice and much to contary belief the library doesn't belong to you". Spike walks out holding a book and goes over their table with a smirk on his face. She looks down and says "Hi Will". His smirk very quickly fades and says "Its Spike now, Summers best you remember that. Come on now book scan, need my bloody fag before class." She looks up and there is a spark in her eye and she says in her best library voice "My name isn't summers (before he opens his mouth she continues) it isn't freak, or loser, or nutcase, it isn't anything you or your (does quotation marks in the air) friends come up with. IT is Buffy you remembered it when you were 13 are you having trouble with it now?". Instead of loseing his smirk as expected, it became more of a grin as he said "Well hmm Buffy I seem to remember when you were 11 and wanted to be Jane so you sure you are Buffy, You forget I know you".  
  
She looks into his smirk and tried not to show all her emotions and said quietly "You really don't". This time his smirk fades and says "Yeah well you don't know me ethier". She smiles and says "Oh yes I do. You underneath all this façade are still the same person as I knew. You put up this show of being a egotistical, conniving, mean, doesn't care about anyone but Drusilla, prick but under all that you are still the William who climbed up my terrace when his mum died and cried himself to sleep in my arms. You are still that person who protected me when my dad decided to become violent and then left my mum. But you know what you weren't there when something you could never even fathome happened to me on my 13th birthday, you weren't there to comfort me when I cried myself to sleep, you weren't there when I had to cover the bruises or go to the doctors to get pills to help me sleep while at the same time lying about my age. You weren't there oh wait you were there when I was being teased about the clothes I wore to cover said bruises and now scars. You stopped having the right to talk to me a long time ago. I am 17 years old and I wear these because I am too scared to not. I am not a freak because I don't have friends, I am not a loser because I get good grades. I do those things because I am scared ok." Her face is wet from the tears she cried but she ran from the shocked faces of her former best friend and her watcher. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spike turns to her watcher and looks embarrassed by all the revelations but instead puts the book down and runs after Buffy.  
  
Buffy stands in front of the mirror looking at her tear stained face wondering what she had just done. She just gave her worst enemy more fuel to his fire. She splashes water on her face and takes a deep breathe and decides not to think about it, like most things in her life. It doesn't exist. Just as she comes out she barrels into Spike who grabs hold of her. She easily shrugs out of his hold and looks into his eyes and says "look just forget I said anything, like everything else just forget." She runs off to class upon seeing Spikes gang round the corner.  
  
She sits and listens to the teacher, listens to him go on and on about the Plague. Betting most of the deaths were a result of vampires not the plague. She just stares and waits for class to finish, instead a student comes in the room with a message to the teacher. She watches as the teacher reads the note and then looks up at her. Buffy feels her heart beat a little faster as the teacher calls her out to go to the office. Once there the principal sits her down and tells her that her mother collapsed at work. She's in hospital and they want her to go and see the doctors.  
  
She gets to the hospital by a teacher she doesn't know. She sits in silence and doesn't acknowledge his existence. She walks slowly to the nurse's station and then to her mothers room, the doctor outside the room tells her it is a tumour. That her mum needs surgery and we hopefully pull through, she can't see her yet so she takes a seat. She sits with her knees to her chest just watching the door. No one sees how she is or why she is sitting there, they scurry about doing what they do, while she sits in isolation. The tears that stain her face can't be seen by anyone and she buries her head in her knees while she sobs. A hand on her shoulder makes her look up and she sees Spikes dad Mr O'Conner. He sits down and pulls her into his arms where she sobs freely into the man who had been more of dad for 12 years. He shushes her and tells it will be ok but she knows it won't, nothing good happens on the Hellmouth. She sees Spike standing awkwardly against the wall watching her fall apart.  
  
She gets up and walks into the room the doctor had now ushered her in. When asked if the O'Connor's can come in she shakes her head. She doesn't want them anymore, she is by herself, she doesn't need their pity. She sits down and holds her mum's hand.  
  
Three weeks and her mum seemed better, she was smiling and laughing and trying on wigs. Three weeks and her mum's world came crashing around Buffy's head. She sits with the phone still in her hand staring at her mum's lifeless body. She doesn't call anyone after the morgue picks up the body. She sits staring at the place her mum was and just stares. It isn't real if she doesn't acknowledge it.  
  
She instead shakes her head and doesn't allow the grief to overcome her and instead goes out and patrols. As she kicks and punches, she keeps seeing her mothers body, her eyes, so cold. She can feel wetness on her cheeks and doesn't even realize she is crying. When she plunges the stake into the heart she sees those eyes, hears the snap of the rib. She only wants to be one place so she goes and looks up at that oh so familiar window. He hasn't changed it, the lattice works are still there, calling for her to climb up. His reading light is on even though it midnight which isn't that odd.  
  
She climbs with more ease then she did as a child and she reaches the window fast. She lifts up what would have been hard for a normal girl but for her easy, rusty window. He isn't in his room but she hears the shower going. She looks around and notices it went from power ranger blue to black. The sheets are silk red and are inviting. She crawls into the bed and hugs the pillow and starts to cry into it. She hears him come into his room but doesn't acknowledge him.  
  
He goes over to her and pulls her into his lap brushing her hair out of her face. He knows the only reason she would be here, and accepts it. She notices him staring at her face and croaks out "Contacts". He shushes her and says "hey it's gonna be ok". When she starts to cry again he kisses her forehead letting her get it out until finally she falls into a deep sleep.  
  
He watches her as she sleeps and notices how beautiful she actually is. He wonders how no one ever saw it. She has beautiful silky blonde hair which he is softly gliding his finger through. She has a button nose and he knows behind those closed lids are the greenest of eyes. Her shirt had hitched up and apart from the faintest scar her belly was perfect, it was flat and had a pretty belly ring which suits her. Her lips were in a pout and were frankly kissable. He traced his fingertips over her face and heard her sigh into his embrace. He brought his lips slowly to hers while still watching her eyelids for movement. His lips lightly touched hers but sent lightning through his skin.  
  
He watched as she opens her eyes as she felt his tongue slide across her lips asking for entrance. She pulled back and looked at him questioningly, he looked embarrassed and muttered "bloody hell". She sat up a little and pulled her shirt down, she watched as he lifted his hand a put a stray hair behind her ear. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is an alternate universe Buffy so of course it is different from the characters. She didn't go through all the ordeals as the show so obviously she is a different person. So don't expect it to be the same. And thanks to all those that reviewed and liked my story so far. **************************************************************************** **  
  
She looks at him carefully to see what he is trying to do. She bites her lip and then says "Um Will Spike what are you doing?" He smiles at her and says "I ah bloody hell ( looks embarrassed)". Instead of explaining he takes her hands in his and kisses her palms. She looks at him and shakes her head and says "Look Spike I um only came here because there was no one else and it seemed like the right thing at the time. I didn't have anywhere else. Dad he is off in Asia somewhere with his new secretary and me I have no friends, you were the only person I trusted and well you were the only person who knew me at one stage so I came here." She smiled sadly and said " I didn't outgrow you William you outgrew me." She stands up and walks to the window, she looks back slowly and when he says "Buffy" she puts her hand up to stop him. "Just don't ok, pretend I didn't come here to get comfort, pretend you didn't show me affection." Before he can talk she jumps out the window and lands on her feet.  
  
She takes off running to her house leaving a very confused Spike behind.  
  
He sighs and flops back on his bed and wonders how things got so screwed up. He takes off his black t-shirt and pulls his black jeans off leaving him with silk red boxers. He smiles at the memory of Buffy's lips on his, the taste of her mouth still lingers in his. He wonders if she knows how intoxicating she is. He drifts off to sleep with this in mind.  
  
She doesn't go home, doesn't want to go to that house she knows is empty, instead she goes to Giles'. She knows she looks a mess but that's life, she just lost her mother. She takes a deep breathe and wipes her eyes and then knocks on the door.  
  
He stands there on the other side of the door looking at her sympathetically but smiles at her anyway. She smiles sadly and mumbles "You know?" He nods and opens his arms and envelops her in a warm loving hug. She wonders why she didn't come here first. She looks up and says "What is going to happen to me now, I am practically orphan, dad he is in asia or somewhere like that".  
  
He looks at her shocked and says " Your dad hasn't heard yet, will he become your guardian." She shakes her head and says " He won't want me". She goes to his couch and falls down and mumbles "No one wants me". He goes over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder " It's ok".  
  
She looks at him teary eyed and then says "Can I stay here tonight?" He smiles and nods and goes upstairs to get some blankets and pillows. He comes back down minutes later and gives it to her. He asks "Would like some tea, I just made a fresh pot.", she nods and says "Giles what have you been researching?" He looks at her shocked and she rolls her eyes and says "It's like 1 am and you made a pot of tea, of course you are researching." He ums and ahs a little and then says " I am still researching this mayor thing and well ah there is apparently a new slayer in town which happened when I resurrected you after the master killed you last year." She pales and says "Oh another slayer, why so long".  
  
He takes his glasses off and says "Well apparently before her there was a slayer called Kendra who was on the Cleveland Hellmouth but she was killed. Now there is this new slayer Faith. I think we can talk about this in the morning ok, get some sleep".  
  
She yawns and nods at the new information and says "Night Giles". She pulls the blanket over her and lays her head on the pillow and yawns again. She closes her eyes and trues to forget her mum's death, Spikes kiss which by the way she could still taste. His scent lingered in her mouth, the tingling had stopped but the tobacco, alcohol and pure William lingered in her mouth. She smiled but then shook her head and started drifting off. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Buffy wakes up she smiles then frowns at what has happened. She almost forgot why she had been so upset. Her mum's funeral needed to be arranged, she needed to run the gallery or at least find someone to run it, but she also needed to find out what is going to happen to her.  
  
Giles sounded so optimistic last night but what was he going to do, adopt her for a year, not going to happen. She sighed and slowly got up and went to his kitchen and went into the cupboard to get her first coffee for the morning.  
  
She sighs as she sees it is only 5 O'clock. She gets up and tries to smother her clothes into something resembling normal and quickly wrote Giles a note and set off to her house.  
  
She stands under the hottest spray of water and lets it cascade around her while she tries to think. Everything is so chaotic right now, not how she imagined her life was going to be. Spike, William was so different, he looked at her last night like she was human and yet he had looked at her for nearly five years like she was a freak. He had teased her and tripped her and embarrassed her all to fit in with the popular group. Could she forget that so easily just because he had treated her like a human being last night?  
  
She turned off the taps and went over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffed up from all the crying yesterday but she still looked like her. She rubbed her eyes and realised she hadn't put her glasses on since school 2 days ago. She found that she didn't need them anymore not since she became the slayer but she wore them to hide.  
  
She often wondered what would it have been like if she hadn't lost her confidence at 13, would she have been popular, would she have still been teased, would she at least have one friend? She shook her head and pulled her clothes on and went to answer the doorbell that was ringing.  
  
Upon opening the door she regretted it almost immediately. Standing behind the door was *cringe* her father.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Just a short chapter but don't worry another one is on the way 


	6. Chapter 6

She looks at the person that was her father for 12 years before running off for god knows what. She gave him a small smile and stepped back as an invitation to enter. He looks very business like in his Armani suit which cost god knows what and his fake smile. He strolls into the living room and turned to her and said "go get your mother". She looks at him gaping but instead of telling him what he should know she said "Aren't you supposed to be in Asia, or Europe or some other place that isn't here?"  
  
He looks at her shocked, probably because she never spoke to him like this not since she was 10. He grimaces and says "sweetie please get your mother I have papers she needs to sign". She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath and says "Well if I were to get mum you wouldn't see me again." He looks confused but she doesn't want to explain but the knock on the door prevents her from being told to explain.  
  
She mutters "God what is this visitors day". She opens the door and upon seeing the person throws her hands up and walks back to the living room saying "This day just keeps getting better". Hank gets up and looks at the new person with what would appear confusion mixed with a little recognition. He puts his hand out and says "You look very familiar but sorry to say I can't quite place you".  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and says " Well you only knew him for 12 years", She watches as Spike smirks and puts his hand out to shake the older mans and says "Can't say I am pleased to see you Mr Summers". Hank does however recognise the voice and stutters a little "William?" Spikes smirk turns to a scowl and says "Spike".  
  
Buffy gets tired of this and says " Look Spike what are you doing here?" He looks a little red but says " Um well I couldn't find you last night and thought you might have come home eventually, saw the car figured you might need well (rolls his eyes) support". She looks at him carefully trying to see if he is playing her but instead turns to her father.  
  
She says "Look what papers were after being signed?". He looks embarrassed and says "Well um that isn't really your concern please would you get your mother". Spike looks up at this and looks at Buffy shocked and said "But I thought because well you know that your mum was well gone pet". Buffy bits her lip and nods at him and then says "Dad mum had an aneurism yesterday, the funeral is being planned but I will let you know when it is so you can clear your busy schedule".  
  
Hank is now the one to looked shocked and says "Joyce is dead". Buffy cringes and Spike walks over and tries to work out whether to put and arm around her or hold her hand, his decision is taken from him when she grips his hand. She nods at her father and says " I don't want you to be my guardian". He looks up from staring at the ground and says "I thought you were already 18". Spike stares at the man in front of him and says "You don't remember your own daughters age, bloody hell that is pathetic". Buffy squeezes his hand and says "Do you know what mum wanted me to do if she um died".  
  
Hank nods his head and says " She did her will when you were 11 and wants you to live with Mr O'Connor".  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other and let go of hands and said "Bloody Hell" "S#@t". 


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy looks around her new room within the O'Connor residences and grimaces. Why couldn't they let her be for a year, then she could have lived by herself. She sits on the bed and fiddles with Mr Gordo while wondering what she was going to do now. Her mothers funeral was 2 weeks ago and Social services had finally made her move out of her mothers house much to her disgust.  
  
So now she was stuck in a room full with boxes of her things. Spike was next door and to her investigation the only thing separating them was a door. The room used to be Spikes junk room but now was an adjoining room between her room and Spikes.  
  
She looked at the window and thanked the gods that she could still climb out and go patrolling.  
  
Spike looks at the door that now separates him from Buffy and lays back on the bed with his arms folded under his head. He mutters a "bugger it" and gets up and goes outside where he lights up a cigarette. He breathes in and out trying to calm his anger at being thrown into this situation. His father pokes his head out the door and gives him a disgusted look but just says "Dinners ready, we're waiting". He drops the cigarette and grounds it into the dirt before putting on his best smirk and walks into the house to the dining room.  
  
Buffy looks up from the table and sees Spike enter with an annoying smirk on his face, she rolls her eyes and doesn't say anything to him. In front of her sits the meal she has to try and eat even though she isn't the slightest bit hungry. She pushes the food around for about five minutes before saying "Um Mr O'Connor is it ok if I just go out for a little bit, you know freash air and all that". He smiles warmly and says "Call me Angel Buffy like before and why don't you take William with you". Spikes draw drops and both he and Buffy start to protest until upon seeing the look they both slump with defeat.  
  
Once outside Buffy turns to him and says "Look why don't you go that way and I will go this way and we will meet up again at say 11, sound good to you". He looks at her curious as to where she might have to go for 3 hours but shrugs and heads in the opposite direction.  
  
Buffy watches him go and sighs, at least three hours of patrolling is something, without having to sneak out.  
  
Spike watches Buffy turn and start walking, he creeps out of the bushes and starts following her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy walks slowly to the cemetery trying to work out in her head what she was going to do. Why Social services couldn't let her be, or let her be with Giles. Anywhere but Spikes', but her mom's will stated she was to go to the O'Connor's. She sighed loudly and went and sat on a tomb stone. She pulled out the stake and looked at the newly laid ground. She spoke aloud "Wake up already, I don't have all night." Of course nothing happened. She was suddenly aware of someone watching her, the back of her neck was prickling but not like a vampire so she knew it wasn't of the demon variety. She looked around and her keen eyes picked up movement to her left.  
  
She walked slowly over to where the person was hiding and she caught a whiff of tobacco and the very familiar scent of spike. She rolled her eyes and said "Why are you following me Spike?" He creeps out and looks at guiltily and says "Just wondering what your doing in a cemetery pet." She bites her lip and looks over her shoulder quickly and says "I don't think that is any of your business. And I'm not your pet, William!" He smirks and says "Well you sure about that pet?" She rolls her eyes strangely still feeling confident with him invading her space. "Leave before you get hurt?" She mutters between clenched teeth as she feels the familiar prickle on her neck. He puts his hands up and says "Oh Blondie growing a pair (he grimaces) sorry pet, automatic reaction, I just wanted to see if you ok?" She sighs and says quietly "Too late". She turns pulls the stake back out and kicks the vampire behind her. She hears Spikes "Bloody hell" but ignores it as she plunges the stake into its target.  
  
He stares at her and the dust open mouthed and says "Bloody hell what was that?"  
  
############################################################################ ### Author note: Big Big Big Apologies didn't realise I hadn't done. I got distracted with school. Sorry Sorry Sorry for those who are actually reading what I write another chapter real soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Um would you believe me if I said trick of light" Buffy asked Spike quietly. He looked at like she was stupid and said "No what do I bloody look like, a pansy." She stared and said "Ok a what?" Spike rolled his eyes and said "Never mind, now what was that." "She bites he lip and says "A vampire". Spike opens his mouth to say something but promptly closes it again.  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes at this and says "Ok Spike Vampires are real, I slay them don't tell anyone ok." She turns around and starts to continue her patrol when she feels Spikes hand on her shoulder. She turns around and he says "Ok why". She narrows her eyes and says "that's all you got, why? Let's see um because it is my destiny, why else." "So you're what a slayer." She rolls her eyes and says "Yeah well so what if I am. I don't feel like talking about it ok, let me just finish my patrol, I'll tell you later.  
  
3 hours later... "Bloody hell, 16, I can't believe you kept it to yourself, luv." Spike had just finished hearing all the details. Buffy shrugged and said "So I was 16 it wasn't like I had anything else going in my life, the way I figure it, it was a blessing." Spike shook his head and said "You shouldn't have do this alone, no one should". Buffy was getting angry she got up off the bed and said "Yeah well you weren't there were you. You were off being the popular one."  
  
Spike got up as well and said "What are you 12, grow up that was years ago, Get over it". Buffy felt tears building up but she shook them away and said "Maybe I would have if you hadn't teased me every day of my oh so perfect life". He sighed and put his hand through his hair and said "I know and if it would make it better I would say I'm sorry but it doesn't change anything does it?" Buffy shook her head and said "No it doesn't".  
  
Spike smirked and said "you know in the beginning I only teased you because I like you." Buffy looked at him shocked and said "You huh?" Spike nodded slightly and said "It kind of changed when you lost that fire you used to have". Buffy shrugged and said "Yeah well things happened." Spike genuinely smiled and said "You got that fire back though".  
  
Buffy looked at him carefully and said "Riiighht, what does that mean exactly?" Spike shrugged and said "You work it out". He got up and left the room leaving a confused Buffy behind.  
  
Spike stood on the other side of the door with his heart racing. Would she work out what he meant, would she care? He didn't know what made him tell her especially after hearing her secret but he felt he had to. He chuckled when he heard "He couldn't could he?" She wasn't as dumb as she made out!  
  
He walked over to his door and went in to wait for her response which hopefully didn't involve anything painful. 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a couple of hours now, so Buffy was still awake and it was early, early hours in the morning. She was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling wondering how her life got so complicated. She used to think it was hard but now she knew she had it easy. She had had a mom, people may have picked on her but generally they left her alone and at night she was a masterwork. Now she didn't have the mom and if Spike meant what she thought he meant than people would start to notice her especially if she reciprocated his feelings.  
  
Buffy smiled idly at that thought and wondered what Spike would do if he knew she did. He had kissed her that was enough to show the attraction to her but did he care about her. Buffy shook her head at thought; Of course he cared about her. If she really thought about it, the reason he hadn't been there in the past would have been that he grew up she didn't. He had moved into high school life like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly whereas she had went from a brilliant butterfly to one that was hiding waiting for death. She never wanted to see it his side but if she and been in his shoes she would probably have dumped herself too. They were only 13 after all.  
  
Buffy sighed and turned over exhausted. This was going to have to wait till morning, she couldn't exactly give him an answer tired and worn out.  
  
**Meanwhile in Spike's room** Unlike Buffy Spike was in fact asleep. He had figured she would think about it ether really quickly or tell him in the morning so he fell asleep.  
  
**Next Day in Buffy's room**  
  
Buff got up with a smile on her face and looked at the flashing digits of the clock. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and went to the co joining door. She slowly opened it, to reveal Spike lying sprawled out asleep on his black satin sheets. She smiled and went over to him; she knew he was naked under the sheets so when she sat down she didn't move the material.  
  
She gently placed a hand on the side of Spike face causing him to snuggle into it which in turn made her stifle a giggle. She said softly "Wake up". Spike mumbled something so Buffy went closer to hear what he was saying when suddenly she found herself pinned to the bed with Spike staring sleepily into her eyes. He smirked and said "hmm, I think I like being woken up this way luv." He raised an eyebrow to make his point which made Buffy blush a little.  
  
She pushed him off her and sat up so now they were face to face. "So um yeah" Buffy stuttered a little, Spike looked at her PJ's and said "So you just come in here to wake me up or another reason". Not catching the undertone Buffy says "Another reason" She looks at Spike and on seeing the look on his face she quickly says "I wanted to give you an answer!" Spike nodded smartly shutting up.  
  
Buffy bit her lip and said "I like you too Spike!" 


End file.
